Daniel Ride
by SaurusRock625
Summary: The Title pretty much speaks for itself. It's been five months since Itex was defeated, and the by-half plan was put out of commission, and life couldn't be better for the flock! ...That is...until five figures from Danny's past return to haunt him and his new family.


_**Okay, this one pretty much speaks for itself. It's a crossover between Danny Phantom and Maximum Ride! But this one starts five months AFTER Itex has been dealt with! The pairing is definitely Danny x Max, so no suggestions for the pairing! Although Danny will still be a recombinant life form, he will have found a way to remove the expiration dates from himself, the flock and Ari! Even de-aging Ari's body back to what it was supposed to be, so he will be seven years old both mentally AND physically! Also he survived as well. Please note that there will be NO BASHING amongst the members of the flock, or their supporters! Jeb included!**_

_**Max: "The following is a non profit, fan based parody! Danny Phantom, and Maximum Ride are both owned by Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman for DP, and James Paterson for the Maximum Ride novel series! Please support the official release of the newest volumes of both the novel, and graphic novel series!**_

_**Danny: "Man Max, that's a mouthful!"**_

_**Max: "Tell me about it!"**_

"Maximum Ride" = Talking

_'Erasers' = Thinking_

**"Going Ghost!" = Yelling**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 1: Unwanted Guests!<strong>_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Danny's POV<strong>_

As the sun began to rise over the beautiful mountains of Arizona, it's warm rays began to seep in through a window were two people lay asleep. There's a boy with messy black hair, skin that had a natural tanned look to it, and if he opened his eyes, you'd see that they're as blue as crystals. This is me! My name's Danny Ride. It used to be Danny Fenton, but my wife didn't want to give up her last name so I decided to take hers.

And asleep next to me is a girl with beautiful wavy blonde hair that reaches past her shoulders, skin as pure as the first snowfall, and eyes that are as brown as the richest chocolate. But if you took a closer look at her back, you would see a giant pair of wings growing right out of it! This is my beautiful wife, Maximum Ride!

And she's not the only one with wings either! There's also six others who make up our little group known as The Flock. Four boys and two girls. From oldest to youngest, our flock includes Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman or Gazzy as we tend to call him, Ari, my kid bro, and then there's Angel, Max's Baby. I'll explain our history later, right now I need to tend to my wife and the flock!

When I woke up, like always the first thing I saw was the face of my beautiful wife. (Dang, I'll never get tired of calling her that!) I smiled and moved a strand of hair out of her face. She stirred a bit, but didn't wake up. I placed my hand on her pregnant belly one last time, before getting out of bed. I went to get showered and then head downstairs.

I turned on the hot water and after making sure that the water was the right temperature, I stripped out of my night clothes and stepped under the running water letting it wash my troubles away. I let the water drench me for a few minutes before proceeding to scrub away all of the grime that had accumulated yesterday. Once I was completely clean, I shut the water off, dried off, got dressed and went downstairs only to find my mother-in-law, Valencia Martinez already working on breakfast for everyone.

She looked up and gave me a motherly smile.

"Good morning Danny. Sleep well?" She asked as she took a freshly baked loaf of bread out of the oven.

"Yes I did, mom. Need any help with breakfast?" I asked. Ever since I had officially married Max six months ago, Valencia had insisted that I start calling her mom. And even though it still feels a bit awkward, I do it out of respect for her request.

"Thank you Danny, that would be very nice." Mom replied.

So I put an apron on and began to help with breakfast. We made a real big meal consisting of French toast, crispy bacon, breakfast sausages, scrambled eggs, and a variety of different fruits. Soon enough though, we heard a thump from upstairs!

**"AUGH!"** I ran to see a tall kid with strawberry blonde hair walking down the stairs holding his head. This is Iggy. He's the blind one of the group. But just because he's blind, it doesn't mean he's useless!

"Who moved the table next to the stairs?!" Iggy asked in a somewhat pained voice.

"Sorry about that dude! I was doing some cleaning and forgot to put the coffee table back!" I explained apologizing.

Iggy then flopped on the couch. Hmph! Lazy bum! I decided to go and wake Max knowing that she HATES missing breakfast. I knocked on our bedroom door.

"Max? Hon are you up? Breakfast is ready!" The door opened to reveal Max in her usual attire. _**(I'm not very good with describing the flocks choice of clothing, but she's basically wearing what she wore in the eighth volume of the graphic novel series.)**_ Max gave me a loving smile that always made my heart melt.

"Morning Danny. Sleep good?" Max asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I always have a good sleep with you by my side my graceful falcon!" We shared a loving kiss before heading downstairs to join the others for some grub.

When we were all finished with breakfast, we decided to watch the new Godzilla movie in the living room. But before it could start, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Jeb said while walking to the door. When he opened it, Max and I saw a scowl appear on his face.

"Who's there Jeb?" Max asked. I've never seen Jeb so mad before.

Jeb moved out of the way letting in a group of people that I'd honestly hoped I'd never see again! One of them was a fat man in a bright orange hazmat suit with black gloves, boots, belt and collar. His legs were so stubby, it makes ya wonder how he could even stand, let alone MOVE on those things!

Next to him was a woman in a hazmat suit almost the same as the mans, except there was light blue in place of orange, and she had shoulder length rust orange hair.

Next were two teenagers, about my age. Maybe a month or two younger.

One of them was of African-American descent and had a look that said 'I'm a techno geek, and I'm proud of it!' The other was a girl that was all goth. Only four words left my mouth from seeing them.

"Sam...Tucker...Jack...Maddie..." I said with a throaty growl. The others must've heard their names because they instantly put their guard up and put a perimeter around Max, who being this far along in her pregnancy, can't fight at her full strength without the risk of our baby getting hurt or killed!

Someone suddenly pushed past the four of them and it was the one person I was actually HOPING to see! She was about two years older than me, and had light orange hair and wore a black long sleeve shirt and blue jeans. Her hair was held back by a black hair band. Seeing her actually caused a smile to appear on my face.

"Jazz..." I said as a smile made its way to my face.

Max knew who this was, so she decided not to interrupt our little reunion. Jazz rushed forward and grabbed me in what would've been a bone crushing hug. Good thing my bones are made of sterner stuff. Sorry about the transformers reference folks. I just hugged her back, allowing her to cry into my shoulder.

"It's so good to see you again... Little brother..." Jazz said through her sobs.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but it's all I was able to come up with at this time. I hope that you all like this story, because I had a very hard time with it. Also, I need you to send me ideas for what kind of animalanimals DNA Danny should have combined with his own. It can be a modern animal, domestic animal, wild animal, extinct animal, mythical animal, whatever you want! I'll see you all next time!**_


End file.
